


Gas Station Soup

by UAs_Fics



Series: One-shots for Creek--Week 2018 [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, creekweek2018, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: When your superhero boyfriend gets sick, it’s time to step up and make him some soup.





	Gas Station Soup

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek--Week 2018  
> This is all fluff.

* * *

* * *

Craig had just stepped out of the gas station when the first few flakes began to fall. Snow wasn't unusual in the city, but only in the fall and winter, not in the middle of August.

He took a step to the side to let a woman by as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He shoved the rest of the candy bar he had just bought in his mouth. After pulling up his speed dial, he pressed the first name and held the phone to his ear.

It rang twice before Tweek answered.

"What's up, babe?" 

"Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah. Everything is fine." 

Craig raised an eyebrow, though he knew Tweek couldn't see the action.

"Are you sick?"

Tweek's voice sounded sniffled and horse. When Craig left this morning to take his shift at Freedom Pal HQ, he remembered Tweek's cheeks felt hot under his kiss.

"No. I'm fine. I have the night shift, so I'll be leaving soon."

Craig held out his hand, a fat, fluffy flake landed in his palm. "It's snowing, Tweek. You're sick or stressed or both."

"I'm fine. I chugged half a bottle of Dayquil and have some change. I'll buy a Sprite at--" 

A sneeze cut him off. 

Craig spun on his heels and headed back into the station as Tweek sniffled.

"If you go to work with a cold, Doctor Timothy will make you go home." Craig held the phone between his ear and his shoulder. 

"There's no one else assigned to HQ tonight,” Tweek argued weakly.

"I'll get Clyde to do it. He owes me one for covering for him last month." Craig picked up one of the cans of soup. It was a name brand, but the promotion on the label was for a movie that came out nearly two years ago. He shrugged, figuring that canned soup can't go bad, and headed towards the drinks with the can in hand. 

Tweek made a noise in the back of his throat, something between a thinking hmm and phlegm-y rasp. Craig pulled out a Sprite, half expecting Tweek to continue arguing.

Tweek, however, relented. "Alright. Thanks, Craig."

"Mmm-huh. No problem, honey. I'll be home in a couple. Love you." Craig set the can of soup and Sprite on the counter. 

Tweek replied, "Love you, too." then hung up. 

The cashier glanced at his purchase then up at him but didn't comment on how desperate Craig must be.

* * *

If not for the blond shock of hair sticking out of the blankets, Craig wouldn't have known Tweek was in the huddle. 

He set the plastic bag of groceries on the side table before crouching down. He reached up and pushed the blankets aside, exposing his boyfriend.

Tweek looked miserable. Red colored his cheeks. There were dark bags under his eyes. A line of mucus ran from his nostrils down around his lips. 

Tweek brought a tissue up to his nose and blew.

"Gross," Craig commented flatly.

"Fuck you," Tweek muttered, snuggling into the blanket. 

"I would, but," Craig pressed the back of his hand against Tweek's cheek, "if you get any hotter, I think you'll have a heat stroke. Jesus, Tweek, what's your temperature?"

Tweek shrugged. "One-o-two about an hour ago." His nose twitched. He heaved a few half breaths before a sneeze escaped him.

As he did, a small bolt of lightning fell from an equally small storm cloud. The bolt hit Craig in the shoulder. He recoiled back with a yelp.

"Sorry!" Tweek jolted forward, putting his hands on Craig's cheeks, scanning him over.

"It's cool. I've taken worse." Craig pushed Tweek back into the blankets. He stood. "Go to sleep, alright. I'll make you some soup. Here," he pulled the Sprite from the bag and slipped it between the blanket and Tweek's chest, "drink this."

Tweek stared down at the green bottle for a moment then nodded, though he made no move to open it. Instead, he maneuvered the bottle so it was under his chin then pulled the blankets up to his ears.

A muffled 'thanks' came from the blankets as Tweek's eyes slipped shut. Craig gently ruffled his hair before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Brothy bubbles pushed the noodle Batman symbols around the pot. Craig leaned against the counter, absentmindedly scrolling through Facebook as he waited for the timer to ring.

A sudden gust of wind hit the kitchen window ans threw snowflakes against the glass. Craig turned. He squinted, trying to peer through the flurry outside, but gave up after a moment.

On Facebook, many people were complaining about the sudden shift in the weather. He'd even gotten a few messages asking about Tweek.

Sometimes not having a secret identity was a real pain in the ass.

Craig considered putting a general 'Tweek is feeling under the weather' post on his page to just get people to leave him alone, but before he could, the timer rang. 

Setting his phone aside, Craig then flipped off the burner and took the pot from the stove. Just as he pulled down a large mug, a shambling huddle of blanket lumbered into the kitchen.

Tweek took one look out the window then winced.

"I'll have to apologize for that." He sighed.

"Don't. It's not your fault your powers get out of whack when you're sick." Craig shook his head as he poured the soup into the mug. "Mine do too. Everyone's does."

"Yeah, but not everyone's powers makes snowstorms." Tweek muttered. He walked to Craig and leaned his head against his back. "People are going to be upset."

"Let them." Craig snorted. He turned, then put a hand on Tweek's shoulder and led him to the kitchen table. Tweek slipped into the seat then pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders with a shutter.

"Here." Craig slipped the cup into Tweek's hands. 

Tweek took a sip. His face twisted up.

"What?" 

"It's bland."

"It's Campbell's." 

Tweek shrugged off the counter argument and continued to nurse the soup. "My head is pounding." He rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Maybe you should sleep?" Craig offered as he retrieved his phone.

"I've been sleeping." Tweek clenched the mug tighter. "I feel like I'm wasting the day by doing nothing!"

Craig put an arm around his shoulders. "You're healing. That's something."

Tweek frowned at him. "Easy for you to say. You had to work this morning. Stopped a robbery, from what I heard."

"I wouldn't call scaring some teenagers 'stopping a robbery,'" Craig stated flatly. "When I got there, the store owner had already reprimanded them. One of them started crying when I walked up."

Tweek's lips twitched up in amusement. Pretty much all heroes had a story like that. Someone overreacting and calling for help, only for the 'criminals' to be some kids. Kids who almost always thought a superhero planned on dragging their asses to jail. 

The amusement faded a moment later when Tweek pushed his mug aside. "That's still something! I've been on the couch all day." He rested his chin on his arms. 

Craig let his hand slide down between Tweek's shoulder blades and began to rub circles there. Tweek shut his eyes. His breathing evened into deep, ragged, breaths.

Craig was sure he had fallen asleep at the table, but after a moment, Tweek's eyes peeked back open.

"I'm going to fix the soup." He mumbled. 

"What?" Craig furrowed his brow. "How? I followed the directions to the letter."

Tweek pushed himself up, the blanket falling from his shoulders around the chair.

"It's bland. I'm going to doctor it up." He started to stand, only to waver and plop back down into the chair. He held his head.

Craig pursed his lips then said, "It's bland because your nose is stuffed up. Just let me help you to bed."

"No, I need to do something productive." Tweek retorted. "Either I fix this basic ass soup or I do the laundry; I'll let you decide."

Craig flinched back at the threat. While the kitchen was, admittedly, Tweek's domain, much of the other household chores fell solely on Craig's shoulders. 

He loved Tweek, he really did, but the man was the least organized person Craig had ever met. Hero paperwork and mail often were left in odd places. Multiple in progress projects would take up counter and table space for months on end until Tweek finished them. He had the worst habit of never putting his clothes in the hamper, and when it came to doing the laundry, Craig had banned Tweek from using the washing machine altogether.

Craig shoved the memory of the night they returned home to find the hallway filled with bubbles aside.

"Let me do it." Craig offered. "Tell me what to do."

Tweek eyed him scrupulously before he shrugged in defeat.

"Alright, go get the milk."

* * *

Tweek watched Craig run around the kitchen with half-lidded eyes. He had to admit, he was enjoying having Craig follow his every word. This was probably the only time Tweek would ever allow Craig that much freedom in the kitchen.

Tweek loved him, but the man couldn't cook to save his life. Or, he should say, couldn't cook _well._ Craig could make the bare minimum, frozen pizza, spaghetti, baked potatoes, but not much else. Before, when Super Craig and Wonder Tweek were simply a heroic duo, Craig had been bumming it with Clyde. From what Tweek had been told, Craig hadn't done much cooking there, either.

"Ok, I got the cheese finished," Craig said, taking Tweek from his thoughts. He looked up at the bowl of shredded pepper jack and nodded.

"Sprinkle it over the soup in the bowl, and you're done." 

Craig did as he was told before presenting the bowl with more dramatic flourish than necessary. Tweek rolled his eyes. While Craig went fishing out a spoon from the drawer, Tweek put the bowl to his lips.

"Wow, Craig," Tweek looked down at the bowl in faux surprise, "You can cook pretty well when you do what I tell you to."

Craig rolled his eyes, dropping the spoon on the table. "And when you're too snuffed up to taste anything."

Tweek started to laugh when another sneeze cut him off. Like before, a cloud swirled into life above him. A drizzle of rain fell over the table before a bolt of lightning struck the spoon, melting the cheap metal to the tabletop.

"Fuck," Tweek swore, covering his soup with his hands. Craig stood and waved the cloud away.

"You ok?" 

"Yeah, just, urk, getting sick of being sick." He shook out his hair, sending drops of water to the floor. 

Craig pried the spoon from the table. It was still malleable enough he needed barely any of his super strength to turn it into a metal ball and shoot it towards the trash can. It missed and rolled off under the oven. 

Tweek chuckled then took another sip from the bowl, before setting it down. When he went to readjust his drenched blanket, Craig reached over and snatched the bowl away. 

"Ack! What are you doing?" Tweek gasped. "Do you want to get sick too?"

Craig shrugged. "I'm going to get it regardless. I'm sure you were already contagious when I kissed you this morning, and when I shared chips with you last night. Besides, a little cold isn't going to hurt me."

Tweek grabbed the bowl from Craig's hands. "You said yourself your powers get messed up when you're sick! I can't deal with that, man! Super strength is a whole different ballpark that weather control! What if you break your sternum when you sneeze? Or accidentally walk through a wall? Or--"

Craig put his hand over Tweek's mouth. After a beat, he lowered it to wipe on his jeans.

"When I get sick, I get _weak_ , Tweek." Craig confided. "I'm not strong. I'm no different than a regular sick man. When I catch what you got, you don't need to do anything special." He smiled and leaned across the table, closer to Tweek's face. "Just dote on me and baby me and bring me soup." He pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Tweek recoiled, wiping at the saliva. When his hands left the bowl, Craig stole it and quickly pressed it to his lips before Tweek could stop him. 

"Damn, I do make good soup." He licked his lips. 

Tweek squeaked. "Craig!" He groaned and rested his chin on the table. "Now you're definitely going to get sick."

Craig pressed the back of his hand to Tweek's cheek. He stroked it with a soft smile, earning a scowl. He chuckled before standing up. Tweek raised an eyebrow as Craig walked beside him.

Before he could ask what he was doing, Tweek found himself scooped up into Craig’s arm, the blanket falling to the floor.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I want to snuggle, so couch." He explained as he nuzzled his hair.

"Ack! No! We have to finish, put the soup away and do the dishes!"

"I'll do them tomorrow," Craig promised as he walked down the hall.

"No, you won't! You'll get sick tonight, and I'll end up doing them, you lazy ass." Tweek accused as he settled against Craig's chest. Something about the constant beat of Craig's heart made him too tired to fight.

Half of the couch was already drenched from Tweek's sneezing, so Craig instead settled on the other side, letting his feet take the brunt of the wetness. Tweek curled up in his lap, sniffling. Craig reached for the remote and turned in the news before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

The new reporter stood outside, large, fluffy flakes of snow dusting his shoulders. He rolled them, sending the flakes to the ground.

"As you can see, Tom, the snow hasn't stopped, and the children of the city are loving it." 

The camera panned to a playground where children were attempting a snowball fight. Though most of the snow melted on contact with the ground, the flakes that landed on chilled metal and plastic didn't. The children cheerfully formed balls with the snow they could find and threw them at each other.

"Freedom Pals spokesperson have confirmed the rumors this odd weather is in fact caused by local hero, Wonder Tweak."

The scene of the playground was replaced by a photo of Tweek, in full uniform.

"The city's favorite weather-yielding hero has caught himself a cold, so say the spokesperson, but should be on the mend, and the snow should be coming to a stop soon. They also apologized in advance for Wonder Tweek and reminded everyone to wash their hands often. Back to you, Tom."

Tweek groaned as the sports report came on. "I always wash my hands. I don't know how I got this."

"On the bright side, you made some kids happy," Craig reassured. "Besides, we needed some rain anyway. Things were getting too dry."

Tweek grunted in reply.

The two spent the rest of the evening lazing together on the couch watching dramatized cop shows and sitcoms until they both dozed off. 

When Tweek woke up the next morning, he found he could breathe through his nose again. Careful not to wake Craig, he scooted down to the other end of the couch for the thermometer.

Ninety-seven nine on the dot. Tweek slumped his shoulders forward in relief. Ninety-seven might have been low for other people, but it was normal for him. 

He set the thermometer down and headed for the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at the soup pot and half-finished bowl but made no move to clean them just yet. Instead, he went to the window and threw it open. 

The cool morning air filled his lungs as he took a breath. The sky was clear. The wind was lax. Everything was back to normal. 

"Tweeeek." A whine came from behind him.

Tweek turned to see Craig shuffling into the kitchen. His nose was red and his eyes were cloudy. 

"I'm sick." He rested his head on top of Tweek's shoulder. “Baaaby me."

"I warned you," Tweek muttered, patting his back. He shook his head with an amused smile. "Alright, come on, I'll take care of you."

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [ my writing tumblr](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
